Using a location of a person's mouth within an image, a device can detect whether a person within the image is smiling or frowning. Additionally, the device can determine whether the person's mouth is open or closed. In another example, the device can collect details of the mouth and/or perform manipulations to the mouth of the person based on the detected location of the person's mouth.
When detecting a location of the mouth of the person within an image, the device can initially detect a location of the person's face within the image. The device can then use a predefined shape of the mouth and detect whether any objects within the image match the predefined shape of the mouth. This may sometimes yield unfavorable results due to a wide variety of mouth shapes and sizes influenced by an ethnicity, age, gender, and/or other factors of a person.